


Two Minutes

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dating, M/M, Might give you anxiety, based off of How I Met Your Mother, because 2 minutes is not a lot of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Draco allows Harry to take him on a date, as long as the date only lasts two minutes.





	Two Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hatsonhamburgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsonhamburgers/gifts).



> Written for @daddiesdrarryy prompt for a Two Minute Date like on How I Met Your Mother. Gifting this precious thing to HatsonHamburgers because I know she loves the show and would enjoy this comedy. Hi Hats! Hope you like this!

“You’ve got two minutes, Potter.” **  
**

“Two minutes? Come on, Malfoy, you’ve got to be joking.”

“You’re lucky you’re getting that,” Draco said, holding his wand in the palm of his hand. He cast a Tempus, and the wand started clicking downward. “119 seconds, 118, 117…”

“Alright. Two-minute date. Can you at least start over?”

Draco pursed his lips. “Fine. I’ll give you the rest of this Tempus to plan, and then we’ll start. Officially.”

“Thank Merlin,” Harry gasped, running his fingers through his already crazed hair. He needed to impress, that was clear, but what he really needed to do was let Malfoy—erm, Draco—know what he already knew: that they’d be perfect together.

They were standing on the stoop of Draco’s flat, and Harry still felt out of breath from his sprint there. After all, the encompassing weight of his feelings for his past enemy/current friend/Auror partner had just come crashing down around him. He had jumped head-first into telling Draco how he felt, begging him to give them a chance. Apparently, that chance had a 120-second deadline.

Harry reached his magic out around him, Summoning things he thought he might need. A candle. A bit of parchment. Some leftover meat pies from the fridge.

_Five_

He scanned his surroundings one last time.

_Four_

Accioed Malfoy’s broom.

_Three_

Checked his pocket.

_Two_

Ran a panicked hand through his hair one more time, as though it would help.

_One_

“Hey, Draco, ready for our two-minute date?”

“Here?” Draco raised his eyebrows.

“Of course not. Hop on,” Harry nodded as he straddled the broom.

“Clock’s ticking,” Draco responded as he tucked his hands around Harry’s waist.

“Good thing we’re almost there,” Harry chuckled and pushed off the ground. They flew no more than six yards before they reached a bench at the end of the street, one that overlooked a lush, green park. Harry had Accioed over a black and white checkered blanket and a plate of food. With the flick of his wrist, he lit the candle just as Draco dismounted his broom.

“Really, Potter?”

“I’ll have you know this bench has a five-star Zagat rating.”

“And what wine are you pairing these leftovers with?”

“Erm…” Harry held out his hand, hoping that Draco had at least left a window open in his flat. He smiled when he heard the rushing of air approaching them as a bottle of red flew into his hand.

“Wandless, wordless wine,” he answered, popping the cork.

“Am I supposed to be impressed?” Draco asked, holding out his glass.

“Most people would be,” Harry shrugged.

“I’m not most people,” Draco answered, downing the glass. “Now tell me this isn’t just dinner on our little date here.”

“Of course not!” Harry Vanished the remainder of their meal (which was most of it, as they hadn’t been able to eat much in the 30 seconds they were there) and straddled his broom again. “Thought we’d play a quick game of Quidditch.”

“Are you serious?” Draco asked, wrapping his hands once again around Harry’s waist. “We’ve only got one broom.”

“Well, at least we’ve got a snitch,” Harry said over his shoulder. “Hold on tight!”

His heart fluttered as he felt Draco’s arms wrap even tighter around his stomach, his hands dangerously close to Harry’s lap. He mustn’t get distracted now, not when they only had little more than a minute to go. Harry dug into his pocket and pulled out the little golden ball. He watched its wings unfurl and twitch before it was off like a light.

Harry kicked off the ground and pointed their broom in the direction of the snitch. They soared, higher and higher, and Harry reveled in it, the feeling of the wind in his face and the buildings below and Malfoy tucked behind him.

When the snitch was near, Harry reached out his hand, trying to wrap his fingers around the tiny ball. He felt one of Draco’s hands pull away from his waist, reaching as well, and the thought, that even now on the same broom, neither wanted to lose. When they could really lose it all, or gain it all in that very moment.

With that thought, Harry twisted to the right and guided the snitch right into the palm of Draco sodding Malfoy, the man he would chase every day if he had to, the man he realized he couldn’t live without.

Harry flew them back to the ground, his heart pounding. He could feel Draco’s chest rising and falling on his back, triumph and elation and hopefully passion brimming between them both.

“15 seconds left,” Draco smirked once they landed, pulling off the broom, one hand still wrapped around his prize snitch.

“More than enough time.” Harry pulled out the bit of parchment from his pocket and began to fold.

“We spent so long hating each other,” Harry began as he added crease after crease to the parchment. “And for a while, I didn’t know if we’d get past that. But we did, and we grew stronger, and now, I’d trust you with my life.”

He lifted the folded crane in his hand and held it out to Draco.

“So, with three seconds to spare, I want to say, Draco, I had a lovely time, and I’d like to do this again.” Harry looked at the Tempus. “And….DATE,” he yelled as it timed out.

He smiled at Draco, and waited. And waited. And waited.

And it felt like he waited more than two minutes, more time their entire date had lasted, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

But eventually, Draco’s smirk turned into a smile.

“Let’s see what you can do with five minutes next time, Potter.”


End file.
